


No Mercy

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [76]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Black Widow (1987), Killing Eve (TV 2018), Multi-Fandom, Person of Interest (TV), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Discovery, Warehouse 13, 夕陽天使 | So Close (2002)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'You've got me thinking reckless things/ Of how to stay in your game/ And I want to stay in your game'





	No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at TGIFemslash 2019.

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about this idea sometime after I finished working on the Mirror Universe vids for last year’s Fall Equinox Exchange. Michael and Mirror!Georgiou’s exchange in 1x15 of Star Trek: Discovery reminded me strongly of Myka and HG’s in 2x12 of Warehouse 13. Once I found Heather Peace’s No Mercy, the idea went from 'this would be interesting' to 'I _have_ to vid this'. I then went about looking for more ‘to do that thing, you’re going to have to shoot me, and I know you can’t shoot me’ type interactions. Root and Shaw were the next couple I thought of, followed by the Intendant and Mirror!Ezri.
> 
> I kinda needed more sources, so I expanded my criteria somewhat. Killing Eve didn’t quite fit with what I was initially looking for (what with the stabbing), but it fit nicely with the FoeYay stuff. I also ended up looking at sources I’d vidded before. Black Widow (1987)’s Alex and Catharine worked well (I wish there were ~~some~~ any fic for this movie), as did So Close’s Chen Ai Quan and Kong Yat Hung. I thought about Crimson Peak, but that was darker than I wanted. The last source I decided on was Agent Carter – Dottie’s interactions with Peggy had somehow slipped my mind.
> 
> A huge thank you to Mswyrr and Anoel for their feedback! (any remaining wonkiness is my own).


End file.
